


Happy Birthday Hannibal

by slashyrogue



Series: Birthday Boys [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Encephalitis wake up Hannibal on his birthday.It's just as fluffy as it sounds.





	Happy Birthday Hannibal

 

 

Hannibal woke to the sound of barking, followed by Will scolding, “Shh! You’ll wake him!”

The bed was cold beside him, long since vacated, and he sighed sliding out of bed just as the bedroom door opened with a bang.

Will stood in the doorway carrying a tray, a covered dish on top with his usual juice beside it.

“Happy birthday!”

Encephalitis rushed up and jumped onto the bed, the party hat on her hair slipping to the side.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow at Will. “I’m starting to think you’ve grown very bored over the past year.”

Will laughed, setting down the tray and sitting beside him.

“Shut up, don’t act like you don’t think it’s adorable on her.”

Hannibal fixed the hat and Encephalitis jumped up onto his side, excited for the attention.

“Thank you, Will.”

Cephie barked and he petted her.

“Thank you as well, Encephalitis.”

He moved to uncover the dish, smelling what seemed to be a simple waffle, when Will put his hand over it.

“I’m gonna confess I tried to make a better meal and it sort of,” he ran his hand up Hannibal’s arm, “Backfired.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand, kissing it softly. “I’m sure it…”

Will sighed, “I tried to make omelettes and it just looked so unappetizing I didn’t think…”

Hannibal nuzzled his palm, “I would eat food off the ground if you made it for me, Beloved. You know this.”

Will laughed, his fingers tickling Hannibal’s chin. “I’ll make ground food for your next birthday.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his fingers.

“I find myself not quite hungry yet,” he pulled Will closer and whispered close to his ear, “Can you think of any way to work me up a healthy appetite?”

Will laughed, pushing him down ignoring the clatter of dishes that followed.

“I can think of a few things. You’re what, eighty four today right?”

Hannibal bit under his chin, making him gasp. “Cheeky and rude, Will. And on my very special day.”

Will pinned Hannibal’s hands down, huffing for breath while he stared.

“You always love me rude.”

Hannibal licked his lips, lifting up as if asking to be kissed.

Will did not, instead leaning in and breathing against his lips.

“Will.”

“Happy birthday, Hannibal. Today you can have me any way you wish.”

Hannibal immediately broke from Will’s grasp, rolling them over and staring him down.

“I will take whatever you wish to give me, but do not make it easy.”

Will grinned, “I never do.”

The dog began barking and Will laughed when she launched herself on Hannibal’s back in apparent defense of Will’s honor.

“My first wish is for the dog to be put in a separate room.”

Will hugged Hannibal hard, his hardness evident even as Encephalitis enthusiastically started licking the back of Hannibal’s neck.

He entangled himself from Hannibal and got off the bed, whistling for the dog and winking at him.

“Done. I promise once I get back I’ll blow out your candle.”

Hannibal laughed, rolling onto his back and leering. “That sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
